1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal display device, for example, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal projector, for example.
2. Related Art
As an electro-optical device of this type, there is an electro-optical device which tries to enhance utilization efficiency of light used for display using microlenses each of which corresponds to each of a plurality of pixels, for example. For example, a technique in which microlenses are provided on each of a substrate at a light incident side and a substrate at a light emitting side has been disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4207599.
In the electro-optical device in which microlenses are provided at each of the light incident side and the light emitting side as described above, the following problem may arise. That is, in the above electro-optical device, there may arise a problem that light condensed on the microlenses at the incident side is diffused on the microlenses at the emitting side. Therefore, for example, a technique in which focal distances of the microlenses at the light incident side are made larger than focal distances of the microlenses at the light emitting side has been proposed in Japanese Patent No. 2552389.
However, in the above Japanese Patent No. 2552389, the focal distances of the two microlenses provided at the light incident side and the light emitting side are referred but a positional relationship therebetween is not described in detail. Accordingly, even if the focal distances of the two microlenses are appropriately adjusted, there is a risk that diffusion of light on the microlenses at the emitting side cannot be suppressed. That is to say, in the technique described in Japanese Patent No. 2552389, there is a technical problem that quality of a display image cannot be necessarily enhanced.